elementvergefandomcom-20200213-history
Items
A page about Items found in Element. Items in Element have a a variety of uses, from increasing bitmoney to progressing research. Some items are critical to progression, such as Microchips. Others provide an advantage (see Special Bonus Items for some extras not on this page). Ampoules Ampoules are used for temporarily increasing troop's strength. These can be sent by friends once every 8 hours. Troop strength is increased by 3% on the first use and can be stacked to increase the percentage or duration further, with diminishing returns. Bitmoney Note: See the Economy section for further guidance on Bitmoney. The standard currency of the Federation is "Bitmoney", which is needed to train all troops and build most structures. Bitmoney is also used to revive troops at the Federal Insurance Bureau, if they were lost in a defensive battle. Bitmoney can be earned through: * Selling resources at the market (The Cargo Shuttle is the main source of Bitmoney) * Gaining levels (4k bitmoney) * Completing certain quests * Collecting it from some Dark Hive missions (which is a lucky draw, giving free gifts every 5 mins to 40 mins) * Buying them for Mariants in the shop Charges Charges are produced at the Orbital Command. Charges allows you to detect the location of another player's base on the radar (ally or enemy) and add them to the map. Each scan costs one charge. A base will remain on your map for 48 hours. Ar your starting point you can have a maximum of 12 bases on your map determined by the limit (the limit is determined by your Orbital Command level). Upgrade the Orbital Command to increase the limit and the charges per day. * Level 1 - 4 charges per day and a limit of 12 bases. * Level 2 - 5 charges per day and a limit of 16 bases. * Level 3 - *TBC* * Level 4 - *TBC* Note: You can also add locations using the activity log, which will use a charge. Data Blocks Data blocks are solely used to trade for bitmoney. Data Blocks are gathered when you destroy certain player buildings, such as Living Quarters. The amount of Data Blocks gathered depends on the building type and level. A bonus number is given if you eliminate any defending player troops. Data Blocks can also be attained from completing certain quests and by chance through the Dark Hive (the Dark Hive can provide anywhere between 10-100 Data Blocks). Elements REMOVED FROM GAME Elements are used to discover new technologies at the Element Verge Lab. Each new technology, will require a specific number of Elements. The lab is limited to a maximum of 6 elements (although should the trade union gift you any they can exceed this limit). A level 1 lab will generate 6 elements for you each day (one every 4 hours), a level 2 lab will generate 8 elements each day (one every 3 hours). Upgrading the the lab will increase the number generated per day. Federation Blueprints Federation Blueprints are the only item required to upgrade the Voxel Frost Architects building. The blueprints are found by chance from the Dark Hive. A level 1 Voxel Frost Architect building allows construction on all buildings to be completed instantaneously and free of cost, if their remaining time is less than 5 minutes. Upgrading the Voxel Frost Arcitects will increase the remaining time required by one minute i.e. level 2 = 6 mins, level 3 = 7 mins etc. Mariants Mariant diamonds are the second ingame currency and are bought with real-world money. They are occasionally given for free by clicking the 'like' button in troop and building menus or very rarely from the Dark Hive. Mariants are used to upgrade certain buildings and to purchase additional or unique Mariant-only buildings, such as the Orbital Shuttle or the L1-S5 Turrets. Mariants are also used as black market currency for purchasing things such as additional troops, items, extra resources or special operation items (which grant time-limited abilities). Mariant Cards The purpose of these cards is unknown for now. They are available with purchases of Mariants and Bitmoney bargain packages. Microchips Microchips are used at Dr. Emmet's Lab to upgrade troop strength once they have been unlocked at the Element Verge Lab (with Elements). Microchips are gathered when you destroy certain player buildings, such as the Dark Hive. The amount of Data Blocks gathered depends on the building type and level. A bonus number is given if you eliminate any defending player troops. Microchips can also be attained by chance through the Dark Hive. Speedups Speedups are used to finish a tasks in an instant. From completing troops ahead of time to rapidly constructing buildings, speedups are a handy item. Each speedup reduces the time by 3 minutes. Sources of speedups: * Help requests (If in a corporation) * Certain quests * Dark Hive (random chance) * Black Market , costs 600 mariants for 1000 speedups Category:How to Play